The Return of an OLD Friend
by BionicVampireDragonGuardian1
Summary: This is my first story! Ever! I'm new at this! Though Flames are welcome. Anyway… This story is centered around the MBAV Season 1, Final Episode; reVamped. I added an OC, her name's Emily. This story is an Etharah, Benny x OC and a Rorica, all wrapped together into the craziness of MBAV. I love this show! Remember to R&R. Flames welcome! Rated for complexity of story line.
1. Prologue: She Returns

**Prologue****:**

_**She Returns**_

**Mystery POV**

"Hey Benny. It's Em, again, call me when you get this. Bye." I had left this message 10x at least. I slipped my phone back into my pocket. "What the-!" I got jumped! "Let me go!"

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hunting." I replied shortly.

"Oh too bad no hunting at least not the people." Erica said.

"Erica?" I asked.

"How do you know that!" Erica screamed at me.

"Erica think!" I yelled back.

"Emily?" Erica asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." I admit.

"Wow how did you -" Erica starts, but I cut her off.

"Go vamp?" I asked, knowing.

"Yeah." She admits.

"Remember the end of seventh grade?" I ask.

"When you vanished? Yeah everyone does." Erica answers truthfully.

"That's when I got bit." I tell her. _Lie._

Just then Erica's phone went off. Then she put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Erica asked.

"Erica you got anything?" A girl asked.

"Yeah." Erica answered.

"Okay." The girl responded.

Erica turned off her phone and mouthed sorry.

"What! Erica!"I say, extremely confused.

"Sorry." She says.

She kicked me but she didn't put all of her strength into it. Next thing I knew I hit someone's gutter and it fell off as I hit it.

"Dang it!" A familiar male voice yelled.

Then I landed hard on the ground with hair in my face, which I was glad of since I was on my back, and I felt three vamps and two humans. One of the humans got on me and I was 90% sure that it was Benny. That when I smelled it. The blood!

"Benny get up!" The same voice that got mad when the gutter fell.

"Why?" Benny asked.

"Because you're bleeding, now go inside before you have four vamps on you." Said the voice.

"Ethan take his place." The girl that Erica talked to on the phone. _C'mon am I going to run into everyone I know!_

"Okay." Ethan said.

I felt Benny get up and when he was barely up without even thinking I kicked his arm and got on top of him. His blood smelled so good and I wanted it so bad.

"Get off of him!" Ethan yelled.

I felt the water splash onto my back then it started to burn.

"Ah!" I screamed not only because it was holy water but because it burned not only my back but a lot of my face. The good news with my hair in the way and now my burnt face they wouldn't be able to recognize me. But I could see a little now and Rory came up behind me and grabbed my wrists, Benny was already inside.

"Ah!" I screamed again as Rory pulled my arms behind my back.

"It hurts doesn't it." Ethan said.

"Yes. Now Rory will you please let me go?" I ask, knowing he's not the brightest bulb in the box.

"Rory don't." Ethan said "Wait how do you know Rory?" Realizing what I said.

"Sarah do you mind pulling her hair back?" Erika asked.

"Nope." Sarah said.

Sarah came up behind me and pulled my hair back into a pony.

"Now, who are you?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan why don't look at my face and think!" I screamed at him, angry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_**Recognition and Reconnection**_

**Em's POV**

I lifted up my head and looked him in the eyes, I could tell that even with the burns he recognized me immediately. "Emily?" Ethan asked, shocked.

"Yup. Nice to see you again." I said, sarcasm dripping from my fangs.

"Rory let her go!" Rory did but I was still too weak to stand.

"What?!" Sarah yelled, confused.

"Sarah trust me if Benny saw this it would kill him!" Ethan said, trying to make her see reason.

"What would kill me?" Benny asked, just coming back into the image.

"Um, how much of that did you hear?" Ethan asked, hoping he didn't hear who it was.

"The part about if I saw something it would kill me." Benny admitted.

"Look Benny why don't you go back inside." Trying to get him to go away.

"Because what could be so horrible that I shouldn't see it?" Benny asked, trying to fight reason with reason.

He walked around and I tucked my head to my chest, and this is where the story really begins.

"Benny don't!" Ethan yells, but it's too late Benny is already in front of me.

"Who is this?!" Benny screams at Ethan.

"Hi Benny." I say as I lift my head up.

"Emily?" Benny asks as he sits down, well more so falls down. "Ethan what did you do!"

"Nothing." Ethan says, defending himself. Though it's slightly false.

"Nothing! Right, you never do anything it's always someone else's fault!"

"Benny, calm down." I say gently as I could

"Calm down!" Benny shouts as he stands up. "You disappeared, gone, no one could find you! Now all of sudden you're back and want me to calm down?"

"Yes." I answer "Please?"

"Fine."

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Sarah asks.

"Sarah this is Emily. She and Benny were a thing for a while, well a long time actually." Ethan says.

"Wait Benny had a girlfriend?" Sarah asks

"Yeah until she disappeared after seventh grade!" Benny yells at me.

"Look Benny hate me all you want but I did it to protect you."

"How does leaving without a word protect someone he was crushed, he didn't talk for most of the year!" Ethan screams. "And this is Benny we're talking about!"

"Did you see what I did?!" I yell back "That's how you protect someone!"

"Wait so the end of seventh grade, you- you went vamp?" Benny asks

"Yes." I answer. _Lie._

"So why are you here?" Ethan asks.

"Give me your hand and I will show you." Ethan flinches and looks confused. "You have your powers right? I mean you're the seer and Benny's the spell master then I'm a psychic."

"What?" Ethan asks "When did you figure it out?"

"When my powers showed up." I say just like I do to everyone, _but they've known me for years maybe I could them the truth about me and when my powers actually showed up, no, because they won't believe me anyway. _"So roughly around the middle of seventh grade." _Lie._

"Oh." Benny and Ethan say together.

"Ethan please." I say as nicely as I can. He comes over, he must know I'm weak "Stop don't come any closer." He stops and puts out his hand and I take it, and I'm so pathetically weak that it hurts to do this simple move. I give him my hand and a few seconds later I can tell he's having a vision.

"Whoa." Ethan says he almost falls over "Uh sorry Emily I don't think we can do that, not only to you but to Benny as well."

. "So what did you see?" Benny asks, as he asks I shake my head to Ethan.

"Um just what literally just happened." Ethan says

"Really there's nothing extra?" Benny asks

"No." Ethan replies shortly, his way of covering up a lie.

"Really? Then what's with the 'I don't think we can do that' comment." Benny says

"Benny, she wants us to kill her." Ethan says

"What! Why?" Benny asks, not understanding.

"Benny, look I can't be trusted, I almost killed you!"

"Em, I don't care." Benny says, genuine.

"Well I do!" I shout at him. With my anger subsiding, I talk instead of scream at him. "Benny, you don't seem to under-." Benny grabbed me by the hand pulled me up and we kissed, it had been almost two years since we kissed and so much has changed since then but yet the kiss was so familiar. Then he released. "stand that I could kill you."

"Don't put negative spin on this." Benny says. "Benny how do I not put a negative spin on this?" I ask, "by the way could you move your hand?"

"Why?" Benny asks as he moves his hand slowly trying not to hurt me

"It might be because Ethan dumped a gallon of holy water on me."

"Yeah sorry about that." Ethan apologizes "but the burns are gone."

"Yeah on my face and arms unfortunately not on my back plus now I'm weak, thanks."

"Hey Benny you still going to be a loser and go to the dance by yourself?" Rory asks, mocking Benny.

"A dance?" I ask, shocked.

"Um, Em would you like to go to the Fly off to The Moon Dance with me?" Benny asks, almost sounding shy.

"I guess." I respond not quite sure how this will pan out.

"Thanks." He says, pulling his signature smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**Boys really are dumb**_

"But I hate to interrupt but if you don't mind I'm going to get a snack, no worries no humans are on the menu." Laughs Erica, and Rory

"Okay." Benny says "I have to go any way Sarah has to watch Ethan."

"Wait you mean like a babysitter?" I ask

"It's not for me it's for Jane." Ethan says getting a little mad

"Nice."

"See ya."

"See ya." Benny responds

"Hey Benny?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe next time could you turn on your phone?"

"Yeah."

I walked off around the corner to Benny's house, and knocked.

"Hello."

"Hi, look do you have anymore human blood substitute?"

"Yes dear come on in."

"Okay."

I walked into the house, I have never actually been in this house. Then I saw Horace talking to Sarah I couldn't tell what he was saying, but I could tell that he's had a rough couple of months. Then I saw him by the tree in Ethan's backyard, with a big gaping hole in front of it.

"Here you go dear, now go kill that vampire once and for all!"

"Wait so you knew!"

"Yes dear that's one of the perks of being an Earth Priestess."

"Okay sorry, but thanks for the blood."

"No problem." I say as I leave, I wait in the tree for Ethan and Benny. They came out about 20 minutes later, totally freaking out.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. We are so dumb!" Ethan yells

"We are so dead!" Benny yells " We're going to die! Instead of wearing my tux to the dance it will be to my funeral! Which means we should probably buy instead of rent." He adds trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay we have to find Sarah and Emily." Ethan says clearly flustered

"Great so we'll have to die three times because Sarah kill us, Em will and then Jesse will!" Benny says totally freaking out

"Get a grip, Benny!" Ethan yells at Benny

"I'm too young to die!" Benny screams

"Well you definitely don't need to find me but we do need to find Sarah."

"Ah!" Benny and Ethan scream

"For crying out loud! I'm not going to kill you." I laugh "Sarah though just might."

"Oh Sarah!" Ethan says "Listen, Jesse's back!"

"Jesse's back!" Sarah says at the same time as Ethan

"Wait how'd you know?" Ethan asks

"He just proposed to me."

"What?" Ethan, Benny, and I asks

"Look he's weak,we need to take him out before he gets his strength back!" Sarah says

"Sarah's right." I agree

"We'll go tomorrow night." Sarah says

"What?" Ethan asks

"But it the dance!" Benny complains

"Were coming!" Ethan says. "Right?" He asks looking at Sarah and I.

"Yeah." I say

"He's weak?" Benny asks

"He can barely walk." Sarah says

"Well let's smoke this broke down vampire, again!" Benny shouts excitedly

"Yeah." Ethan agrees

"Okay I'll set the meeting, you guys get the gear." Sarah says

"Yeah Jesse takedown 2.0!" Ethan says excitedly "this time we know what we're doing."

"Yeah and we'll still have time to dance our way into the hunny's hearts." Benny says

"That's right, we can totally do this!"

"Great because the Jesse want to meet at the school at 9." Sarah says

"Perfect." Benny says, sarcasm dripping out of his words. "We are so super psyched."

Ethan laughs nervously. Then mumbles. "Yeah."

"Great let's go fearless vampire hunters."

"Okay so three of you will arrive together and I will hang out around at the school and tell you if I get another glimpse of the future." I say

"Great!" They all say together

The rest of day passes without any new glimpses of the future. Even at 8:00 still nothing new has shown up. Outfit now consists of a sparkly silver single cross shoulder dress.

Then my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask

"Hey Em it's Benny, got anything?" He asks, hoping.

"Nope." I say sadly

"Okay see in an hour." Benny says happily

"Yeah." I say, ending the conversation.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_**Kidnapped by the Past**_

I hang up. Then I get jumped! "Erica?" I ask, hoping

"Not even close!" A familiar voice said, but it wasn't as familiar as Erica so I couldn't place it

"Who are you?" I ask, the voice feels familiar though.

"Name's Jesse." I move my hand to go grab my phone but he stops my hand. "I wouldn't unless you want to see magic boy suffer."

"What do you want?" I ask, concerned

"I want you to come with me." Jesse says

"Will you leave my friends alone?" I ask, knowing that with me out of the way we're all doomed.

"Yes." He responds after a slight pause

"Fine." I say giving in.

He grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes, "Then let's go." _Horace._

Next thing I know we're in front of a huge house. "Whoa."

"It's nice, don't you think?"

"Yes." I reply stiffly.

"Now I have to grab a few of my vampires so they don't attack your friends, but would you be okay staying here?"

"I want to come, just to make sure." _Or should I say, I've learned not to trust you_.

"Okay." He waves his hand in front of me and puts me in a trance! "Then let's go!"

* * *

**Sorry it's short. But, I really didn't want to give a ton away by continuing this chapter. I ****promise**** the next on will be longer. **

**Don't forget to Review. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Final Showdown

Jesse goes walking around the halls looking for Sarah while I stand where we are supposed to meet them, just barely out of sight. Sarah walks to where we're supposed to meet them and Jesse walks up behind her.

"I was afraid you might not show." Jesse says to Sarah.

"Wouldn't miss it." Sarah responds, smirking.

Erica walks in saying something about there being a ton of freshmen. Then she sees Sarah. "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"What we need to do. Do not try and stop us!" Sarah responds, her fangs showing.

"Who's us?" Jesse asks, playing his confusion.

Benny walks out of the locker, and then Ethan walks out of the recycling bin.

"The same as that killed you last time." Ethan says.

"Good, I see you got my invitation." Jesse says.

"You knew I would bring them here?!" Sarah asks, shocked.

"Of course, hint you're not the only ones that brought friends." Jesse says, smiling sinisterly.

The other two vamps walk out, one goes by Ethan and the other goes by Benny. I still stay hidden.

"Too weak to fight your own battles? Huh? Lame!" Benny says.

"You want to raise the stakes? Fine we can do that." Ethan says as a wooden stake slides out of his sleeve and he stabs the vamp by him, the Benny attacks the vamp by him, now they're both dead, great. Sarah shows her fangs to Jesse but Erica steps in the way and grabs Sarah.

"Erica what are you doing?!"

"We had a special chat earlier." Jesse says as he moves his hand he says "Erica hold onto her."

"Yes I'll hold on to her." Erica replies in a monotone.

"Erica is in a trance! He's not as weak as we thought!" Sarah says.

"Get him!" Ethan yells to Benny.

Benny starts reciting a spell but Jesse comes over and clamps on his throat with his fangs showing.

"Got something else to say!" Jesse yells.

"I have to use the bathroom." Benny says.

Jesse goes over to the bathroom and throws him in and says " Then go!"

"I just did." Says Benny still lying on the ground.

He walks back out of the bathroom and is attacked by Ethan, I want to help but sends me mind message saying 'no'. He get hit by the saber in the neck and he screams, he's able to get it away from Ethan and onto the ground, then he pulls Ethan towards a classroom. He kicks the door and throws him over a desk. Ethan gets back up, breaks a yard stick and throws it to where Jesse used to be. Jesse comes behind him grabs his shoulders and asks "Wasn't part of your little plan was it?"

**SCENE CHANGE!**

Sarah attempts talking to Erica. "Erica listen to me! This isn't you, Jesse has you charmed, we have to stop him!"

"Shut up." Erica snarls as her fangs come out and she grabs Sarah's neck

"I'm your friends look into my eyes, please." Sarah begs, as she does Erica brings her head closer and Sarah head butts her.

"Ow!" Erica complains as she puts her hand on her head. "What the heck. What going on?"

**SCENE CHANGE!**

"Let him go!" Sarah shouts to Jesse who's holding on to Ethan.

"I don't care how cute you are no one puts me in a trance." Erica says.

"Why do you even care this meat? In 500 years you won't remember its name. Come with me and be what you're meant to be!"

"Get it through your tiny bat brain! You hurt one of my friends I will make you regret it even if it takes a thousand years! But I will, never, never be one of you!"

Jesse looks at me and nods, and I walk out of the shadows.

"We'll see." He says, knowingly.

"Emily get him!" Sarah shouts at me.

"Chill I got this." I say, trying not to give anything away.

"Emily!" Ethan shouts.

"Emily, come here." Jesse says.

"Of course." I reply in a monotone.

"Here you go." Jesse says as he hands me Ethan's arm.

"Thanks." I say, smiling, showing my fangs.

I bite Ethan's arm and taste the human blood for the first time.

"Emily, we need him!" Jesse says.

I release. Ethan starts shaking on the ground.

"Ethan!" Benny says as he runs in just seeing what's happening.

"She's becoming one of us, but either you become one of us or he does. Your choice! See you soon!"

"Ethan!" Sarah shouts she gets down next to him and looks at the bite then at Ethan.

"No." Ethan says with what little strength he has left.

She does it anyway she bites down and I can tell she's sucking the venom out, she almost held on too long but Ethan talks again.

"Sarah."

Then he falls unconscious and so do Sarah and I. But since I was still standing Benny has enough time to catch me before I hit the ground. Next thing I know I'm waking up and I'm on the loveseat in Ethan's house, and Sarah is on the couch.

"How long?" Benny asks.

"I don't know." His grandmother responds "but you might want to watch her."

"Why?" He asks, almost sounding shocked.

"Because the only person who knows how to end the trance is Sarah, but she still out cold." His grandma explains.

Just then Sarah wakes up. Stands up and has Benny and his grandma give her once over of what happened. Then they ask the million dollar question.

"So how did you get Erica out of the trance?" Benny asks.

"I hit her in the head." Sarah deadpans.

"Oh." Is all Benny can say.

"Are you sure Emily is in a trance?" Sarah asks.

"What! Why would you ask that!" Benny screams at Sarah.

"Because for all we know Emily isn't even in a trance!" Sarah screams back.

"Do you honestly think that Em would knowingly do this to you and Ethan?" Benny asks.

"Okay I can see where you're coming from, but did you hear what Jesse said about Emily?" Sarah asks.

"No not really I was still trying to figure what happened." Benny says.

"He said 'she's becoming one of us'." Sarah says "Do you think maybe she's been a fledgling this whole time? And the crave for human blood became too much?"

"Unfortunately the answer to both questions is a sad and depressing, yes." I respond "Ah!" As all the muscles in my body protest every move.

"But - but, Em, why?" Benny asks still not making sense of it.

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" I ask.

"Sure." He says, almost unsure.

"Thanks." I say, smiling slightly, revealing my normal length canines.

I snapped my fingers putting Sarah in a trance, she'll bring Ethan over to Jesse's place I got Erica in a trance too she'll fly over with Rory, then as we near Ethan's room I snap again putting him and Benny in a trance.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I ask him, if the trance work he'll say yes.

"Yeah." Benny says not sounding like himself.

"Then let's go." I say.

Just then Sarah walks into Ethan's room as she goes in I ask her "You got this?"

"Yes." She responds in a monotone.

"Good." I respond.

Ethan walks out while leaning on Sarah, she then zooms away. I grab a hold of Benny and we zoom out as well, leaving no one left in the house except for Benny's grandma.


End file.
